Stranded
by LethalFuror113
Summary: Emmett is reponsible for taking Bella to school, yet he leaves without her to go to Port Angeles. Jasper is at home so Bella calls him up and guess who gets a ride on a shiny Ducati! But Charlie! Gasp! Not Romantic - friendship!Canon couples. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some bonding with the bros :0). Bella goes to school with Emmett while Jasper stays home. Everyone else is hunting. I am a bit disappointed, my most recent story, Down, wasn't as popular as I thought it would be. Please check it out! It is uber cute! This is NOT a Jasper x Bella story, just bonding. I own nothing! If I did, would I be writing ****FAN****Fiction? Didn't think so! BELLA POV! Enjoy!**

I rolled over in my bed to face Edward. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Lips please!"

"Not if I want to plan your funeral!" He said it sarcastically, but his eyes were black.

"Oh, well in that case, can I get a rain check?"

"Sure. I'm going to go hunting today if you don't mind. Emmett will be taking you to school. Jasper will be at home and everyone else is going. I will be 45 minutes away if you need me. Don't worry, the day will pass quickly. Today is Emily Bronte's birthday, so all day you will be either watching or reading Wuthering Heights. Okay? I have to go, see you soon!"

With that he gave me another quick kiss on my forehead and smiled. A day dedicated to Wuthering Heights? Score!

I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. When I was finished, I stumbled my way down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before Emmett arrives.

Emmett. What wasn't to like? He was fun, funny and you can trust him. I just hope is on time.

As if on cue, the doorbell dinged, beeped, buzzed or whatever it did.

"BELLA! BELLY-BOO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Wow, someone was excited.

"Coming!" I said like only a sane person could, knowing he could hear me.

When I got to the door, Emmett wasn't there. Huh.

"BOO!" He jumped from behind me. I must have jumped at least a foot into the air. Knowing I wouldn't be able to land on my feet, Emmett caught me.

"Thanks, but please don't scare me like that."

"Whatever you say, Bellllllllllly-Boo." Wow this boy is strange.

"Let's just get to school, I'm excited."

"Umm, I don't want to know why you are excited because no normal person should never be excited for school. Ever." As we got into the car, Emmett announced in a very Emmett-ish way that he has a question.

He raised his hand. I didn't know what he wanted until he started waving it around and was quietly chanting a chorus of, 'Pick me!'s.

"Umm, Emmett?"

"Yes! I have a question. Can I sit with you at lunch?" Can't he go sit wi--, oh.

"Sure, but you don't have to ask." He smiled and thanked me.

"Thanks. Well, I just wanted to make sure because I don't want you to think I'm intruding or being annoying. I think it could be fun." He looked down as if he were ashamed or embarrassed.

"Oh no! We don't spend nearly enough time together! I can't believe you would think yourself as annoying or intruding or anything!" He smiled as if it was just an act.

"Great! I'll be waiting for you outside of the Spanish room so we can go together." How he learned I have Spanish before lunch, I may never know.

"Great! By the way, I have to go to Port Angeles after school for some more baseballs. You can come too, well you have to come since I am your ride, but we can stop at a restaurant or a bookstore or something." I smiled.

"Sounds good, just make sure to wait for me after gym. I don't want to stand in the rain to wait for a ride." Knowing Emmett, I just have to remind him. He might, who am I kidding, he will forget me if I don't remind him.

"Of course! Okay, we have to leave now if we want to be on time." As I hopped out of the Jeep, I got many confused looks. The worst were probably from Jessica and Lauren. I do not want to know what they were thinking; a blush was slowly creeping onto my face as I guessed. Evil gossips.

As I bid farewell to Emmett, I thanked him as I ran off American History, one of my favorite classes. As I sat in my seat, I remembered why I was happy and started bouncing in my seat. I just can't wait for Literature and Visual Arts!

The day passed remarkably fast thanks to my odd fixation with the works of E. Bronte.

Sure enough, after Spanish, Emmett was waiting for me. We slowly made our way to the cafeteria to take our seats, discussing our previous classes as we went.

When we got to the usual table, everyone stopped talking in an instant. Jessica snickered and Angela smiled. She pulled up two chairs. Kind Angela never thought poorly of anyone.

As Emmett sat down to Angela and I next to Lauren, everyone went back to their conversations only half-heartedly hoping to hear some gossip or scandal or rather anything out of the largest and most intimidation Cullen boy. I lightly kicked Emmett in the leg to get his attention.

"So Em, why do you need more baseballs? I mean, didn't you go with Jasper last week?"

"Guess Bella. We lost them all, duh! Why else would we driving 45 minutes for balls that we don't need. Swiwwy **(Pronounced: sw-iw-we) **Bellwa!" He used a mock two year-old tone to show that it was the most common answer in the world. Typical.

I looked around the table only to see the shocked and slightly disgusted faces of Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Conner, Eric and Austin. Angela was the only one who could care less what Emmett said to me.

She was the only one who was polite enough to actually say something to him.

"So Emmett," Everyone looked at her shocked, "Why are you sitting with us today?"

"Well, Jasper didn't want to come today and everyone else is camping. I took Bella to school and she said I could sit with her here at lunch."

"Could? Like you weren't going to force yourself to sit with her? Hmph, I don't need to be told where I'm allowed to sit." That was Lauren.

Emmett smiled like the evil genius he was and replied, "Well Lauren, if nobody tells you where to sit, how come you don't sit with us. I'm not blind; you look over at our table like you would give anything to sit with us. That is why you are so mean to Bella; you are jealous that she has Edward and you have who? Yorkie there?" Wow, Lauren looked on the verge of tears.

"Bella isn't good enough for Edward. I'm just saying what everyone is thinking, even Angela!" No! That always hit home for me. I know that I'm not good enough, but when _Lauren _says it, I can't help but to break down.

"Bella, don't listen to her, she is just upset. I am really happy for you two! Don't ever think that I am jealous of you. I have Ben and I haven't been happier. Don't cry now, it is definitely not worth crying over because she said one thing." I sniffed.

"It's true! I'm not good enough for him! We went to Seattle last week and some really beautiful lady walked over and she was shamelessly flirting with him. In front of me! He can have anyone he wants and yet he chooses me; plain Bella!" I started crying really hard. Jessica was smiling and Angela looked hurt, like she was feeling the way I was.

"Aw Bella, don't listen to her! Think of her as Rosalie, 'kay? Rosie doesn't really like you because you have the one thing she doesn't. It's okay Bella, really! You cannot let her get the best of you; you're better than that." He scooped me up and gave me a huge bear hug and whispered in my ear,

"What would Alice, Esme or Edward say? Huh?" He set me down.

"Let's get to class. See you after school."

As I was heading out to the parking lot, I could see Emmett pacing, like I was to slow for him. He threw his hands in the air and drove away. Wait.

HE DROVE AWAY?!

Great! Now what am I supposed to do? I whipped out my cell phone and started to dial Emmett.

No. Answer.

What am I supposed to do now? I noted Lauren laughing at me from afar and that's when I got an idea. Jasper was still at home. He could give me a ride! I pulled out me cell phone and dialed their home number.

"Hello?"

"Jasper? It's Bella. Can you help me?"

"Bella? What's wrong? Sure; where are you?"

"I'm at school. Emmett drove away, so I'm stranded here until I get a ride. Be my ride, Jasper?" I was getting desperate.

"I don't know, I only have my motorcycle. What would Charlie say?"

"I don't care what Charlie says! I need a ride you aren't going anything! Be the little Southern gentleman I know and PICK ME UP!" I was fuming now and speaking through my teeth.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm on my way." He spoke with a strong Southern accent that he only used when he was under pressure or when he was trying to be forgiven by a lady.

The line went dead and I frowned. I was rude to Jasper. He has never been rude to me and yet I snapped! I will have to apologize when he arrives.

About 5 minutes later, he arrived on his shiny motorcycle Ducati thing.

Most of the student body was still there when he pulled up in front of me. They wanted to see how this ended after hearing my phone call.

As he pulled his helmet off and shook out his hair, I smiled. He was on time and he didn't look mad.

"Jasper look, I'm really sorry. I just really frustrated with Emmett. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He held up his hand.

"No, I understand. You would be surprised the things I say to Esme, Carlisle and even Rosalie and Alice when I get mad." He looked up at the sky and frowned. He handed me his helmet. I put it on while he remounted his bike.

"It looks like it is going to rain soon. Let's get you home before Charlie has a panic attack." He patted the seat behind him and signaled me to hop on.

I got on and he stiffened.

" Are you okay? I don't want you to be hurting."

"No, it's fine. I'm just being overwhelmed. You are nervous; the girls are angry and jealous. They guys are jealous too. I'm fine, ready?" I nodded.

"Hold on tight!" He quickly started the bike and sped out of the school parking lot. My head was rested on his back so I could see the faces of my jealous student friends.

We continued until my house was in view. Everything was going fine until, wait? Charlie's cruiser? No! I was on Jasper's motorcycle. I prayed the Charlie wouldn't look outside his window.

As Jasper pulled up into my driveway, I saw that the curtains quivered; Charlie.

I hopped off and so did Jasper. He took his helmet backed and walked me to the door. This is usual behavior for him; he walks whoever he is with to the door. We are about half way up the walk when Charlie stormed through the door.

"Isabella Swan! What on earth are you doing! You promised me no more bikes and yet here you are! How dare you go against me!" He was really mad. He was speaking through his teeth and glaring at Jasper.

"Explain to m what happened. NOW!" It would take Jasper a lot to keep him from exploding in front of Charlie. I moved to stand next to him. I was going through my memories, focusing on the calm and happy ones. He smiled me a thankful smile and began explaining.

"Well sir, Emmett forgot that he was supposed to pick her up after school and drove off. I was the only one at home so she called me up and asked me for a ride. I told her I only had my motorcycle, but I knew it was about to rain and I didn't want her to get sick. I came over and picked her up and brought her here. I'm sorry if this has caused you any distress, but this isn't Bella's fault. I just wanted her home and dry. I can manage getting home in the rain myself, but I couldn't risk Bella standing around in the rain." I smiled; Jasper really does care!

I gave Jasper a hug and he hugged me back.

"Bella. Inside. NOW! You are grounded until you move out! Do you hear me?" I turned into Jasper's chest and I sobbed. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me. All of a sudden, I was being jerked away from him. Charlie was forcing me inside.

"NOW ISABELLA!" He was being very rough with me and Jasper could feel that. He reached out to Charlie's arm and separated it from Bella's jacket.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her. Like. That. Ever!" I ran back into Jasper and I could tell that he was getting my father to fear him.

"Well, er, inside now Bella. I want you off my property now!" I gave Jasper one more quick hug and he kissed my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime, ma'am." I smiled as I watched him ride away.

**I was going to continue, but then it would be a REALLY long one-shot. The next chapter will be up soon. Here is a hint of what to come (Key words): Carlisle calls Charlie, free and car. :0). The next chapter will be short and then it will be up. Then the story will be done! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! Please? I have a new on called ****Down****. I think it is good! Please check it out! Also! Please check out my new POLL! Please Review lovelies!! Much love,**

**-J**

**P.S.**

**This was eight pages on Word!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I am SO sorry!! I am home today, my herbst appliance was tightened yesterday and I am in a lot of pain. SO I TYPE! This will be short, but quality. Review!! Disc.: Do I LOOK like SM? No, no I don't. :0) Enjoy! **

**Please check out my poll! BELLA POV.**

How I wish Charlie would lighten up. Sure he wants me to be safe, but it was my only chance!

What was I going to do? Walk two miles in the rain? Ha!

This was Jasper we are talking about! Not Emmett! I don't understand how Charlie can overreact the way does.

So, I am grounded. Until I move out. No seeing Edward. Well, other than school and nights. No Alice, nobody.

Gah! I flopped onto my bed. I hear the gentle click of the window. I turn to see Edward slid in, smiling.

I don't know what happened next but the next thing I knew was that I was being kissed. Passionately, might I add. Even more so for Edward.

When he let go, I flopped onto the bed again, not really in the mood to talk.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did Emmett--?" I cut him off.

"I am fine. It is just that I am grounded until I move out." He frowned. I sat up on the bed and told him what happened.

"That is hardly fair! Don't worry, I will sort thus out." With a quick peck, he vanished through my window. I sigh and lay down again.

**CHARLIE POV**

How dare he! That Casper boy must be punished. I told Carlisle after they came back that I never wanted to see Bella on a motorcycle again. And I guess he could care less. Hopefully, this will put some sense into that head of hers. Bella is a smart girl, though I can tell she is easily pressured. It was the right thing, grounding her.

I hope she will understand.

But how that Cullen boy grabbed me! I was honestly scared. Maybe I will call Carlisle later.

**EDWARD POV**

How dare he! Charlie needs to learn that that Jasper never means harm.

I was close enough to home that I could hear him replay the event in his mind.

But Charlie grabbed Bella. I growled fiercely, scaring a mountain lion about a mile away.

It was a good thing Bella left that out. Nobody and I mean nobody is allowed to touch Bella like that. Charlie. I scoff at his name. I don't think I will be able to trust him in the future. He should know better, the police chief! Shame.

As I entered the house, through the garage, Alice was running to her car. I saw the plan in her head and smiled.

"Alice, have I told you that you are a genius?" Alice laughed.

"No, go ahead. Say it Edward!!"

"You are a genius!" She smiled again and raced out.

"Carlisle? What should we do. They did nothing wrong!" I ran up to his study and sat down in his usual chair, for he was with Jasper down the hall.

"I know, Jasper explained. Out! That is my chair." _I sound like an old man begging my grandchildren to move._

I laughed. "You are an old man." He dramatically sat down, pushing me to the floor.

"I am not! I am 23!"

"When you were bitten! Almost 400 years ago!"

"I am eternally young, but on a more serious note, what do think should be done?"

"Eternally young? Really? Wow."

"Edward! This is about Bella! I am shocked that you would rather debate my age than to talk about Bella. She will be happy to hear that a chair is more important than her!" Though I knew he was kidding, he had a point.

"Just call Charlie and explain." Charlie would side with Carlisle, he always does. Plus, Alice had a vision this morning. Just a phone call, not the incident.

**CARLISLE POV**

I had already called Charlie. At least he agreed at the very end. It did not go well at all. He yelled for minutes on end. I was able to convince him of abolishing Bella's punishment with a single threat.

I told Charlie if something like this were to ever happen again, if before she turns 18, I would help Bella become emancipated from him so that Esme and I could legally adopt her. If Bella was 18, she had but to call us once and Alice and Esme would help her pack.

I have never seen Edward smile that big. I thought I heard Charlie's heart stop on the other end.

The eternally young part of me had me say one thing that I will never regret.

"That's right Charlie, I went there."

Only Emmett could respond.

"Tell it to him straight Carlizzle!"

Charlie quickly agreed and hung up. I smiled and Emmett said,

"Come on people! We're going to the bar! First round's on me! Carlizzle is FINALLY COOL!"

Rosalie quickly smacked him, and I heard Alice laughing from the garage.

My work here was done.

**ALICE POV**

Bella is going to hate me, but it long overdue. Hopefully, today's incident will never happen again thanks to me.

"EDWARD! I AM LEAVING NOW!!!"

Yay! This will be SO fun!

**EDWARD POV **(Cause who doesn't love a double-dose of Edward)

Bella will be mad, but she has to accept. It has already been signed! Our plan, Alice's plan, was to buy a car before Bella could protest. We did.

**BELLA POV**

I knew what they did the second I saw it. They bought me a car. Great.

They probably spent more on it than most families make in a year. Some cute little blue thing with a very large Mercedes hood ornament.

Edward is right. He is nothing if he isn't thorough.

_And that's why I love him._

**:0) Did you like it! If you did, REVIEW!! I meant for this chapter to move quickly. I wanted to focus on JXB bonding in Ch. 1. Ch. 2 was more fluffish. **

**Some of inspiration: Pa Pa Power – Dead Man's Bones (I'm an Indie Girl)**

**Review!! Much love,**

**-J**


End file.
